My Minion Buddies
by Pricat
Summary: Three certain minions meet and befriend a young girl named Casey and they have fun and adventures
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Remember I said my friend Inyunaruto365 inspired a minion idea?**

 **She was saying that we would have minions follow us and one thing led to another but hope peopke like.**

 **Three certain minions meet a young girl named Casey and become buds having adventures and making life fun plus bringing her out of her shell.**

* * *

It was just a typical day in London England as Bob, Kevin and Stuart were wandering Covent Gardens after sneaking out of Scarlet Overkill's castle since they were bored and a little lonely but we're hungry looking for bananas their favourite snack.

"Wow minions!" they heard a voice say in amazement.

Kevin saw the voice belonged to a young girl with purple hair tied up in a ponytail wearing a shirt with trousers and sandals but wore black and green glasses but had blue eyes but had a plush purple minion backpack in her arms leaning on her long cane.

"Bello I'm Kevin and these are my brothers Bob and Stuart." Kevin said making the young girl smirk at them sijce she liked and knew about minions guessing they were hungry.

"Here ha go." she said giving them bananas mamimg all three minions excited and the girl giggle at them.

"Tankyu!" they said making her chuckle.

"You're welcome, my name's Casey." she said.

"Ooh good name, are you from here?" Stuart asked seeing Bob and Kevin glare at their brother.

"It's okay as I am visiting with my family but what about you guys?" Casey said.

"We kinda frequent here, you know?" Bob said but she saw him curious about her but they were sitting beside her as Tbey were talking and laughing plus Casey had given them her cellphone number so they could talk seeing a blond haired sixteen year old smile seeing her sister talking and making friends with minions.

"Casey we gotta go get lunch, okay?" she said seeing her sigh.

"I gotta go guys but maybe we'll see each other sometime." Casey said seeing them hug her legs making Casey smile as her sister took a photo as they were going but Casey hoped they were okay.

* * *

Later that evening at the Overkill castle Bob, Kevin and Stuart were thinking about Casey the new human friend Tbey had met ear,ier at Covent Gardens because she was very sweet plus had fed them bananas sijce Scarlet had forgotten to feed them but Casey had given them her cellphone number so they could talk but was deciding to maybe stay with her for a while.

Bob was excited but they were leaving plus had a certain crown with them but we're sneaking out but hoped Casey wouldn't mind them being with her for a while plus humans and minions were equals in this world making Stuart smirk at Kevin's idea leaving since they had found where Casey and her family were staying.

Casey's sister smirked seeingbthem guessing they wanted to hang out with her sister letting them in since their parents were out but it was just them and their aunt seeing Casey happy seeing her minion friends hoping they weren't in trouble seeing Kevin shake his head making her smile but we're having fun.

That night they were making up stories but having fun and having bedtime snacks which made Casey smile since she knew humans and minions coexisted in the world which made her happy because she loved minions and purple minions so happy she had minion friends getting sleepy lying down as Kevin was lying beside her since theybwere bonding but she was bonding with Bob and Stuart.

Around two in the morning, they were out like lights making Casey's parents smile knowing their older daughter wanted a minion friend.


	2. Meeting Chomper

**A/N**

 **Here's more and thanks so much to Inyunaruto365 forvreviewing since she inspired the idea and I know she'll enjoy it**

 **The minions meet Chomper, Casey's seeing eye purple minion and learn that appearance isn't everything plus I love that I can work Chomper and maybe Pricat into this.**

* * *

The next morning well later that morning Casey awoke to the smell of breakfast and sat up rubbing sleep from her eyes remembering yesterday when she made minion friends but commotion from the kitchen made her curious bit smile seeing her minion friends and saw her purple minion friend Chomper there realising that was why they were freaked out.

"Woah Chomper won't hurt you, I promise." Casey told them.

"Really, he won't?" Bob asked her seeing her petting Chomper's purple furry head as he was quiet but peeking out.

"Yes he may be a purple minion but a big sweetie pie as my friend Leon found him when she was here for a muaybthai fighting tournament at Paddington station so we share him.

Chomp, this is Bob, Kevin and Stuart and they're sorry for scaring you." Casey told them as Chomper was cuddling her because he was her seeing eye purple minion which made them very curious.

"Sorry about scaring you but we weren't used to seeing a purple minion in here but Casey said you help her see." Bob said seeing him nod.

"Her friend Leon helped me train to be Casey's seeing eye minion and we're good pals but it's good Casey met you guys." Chomper told them fingering his locket which held a photo of him and Casey but also a photo,of him and his sister Pricat.

"Let's get some breakfast into us before we can go on adventures or whatever my parents and sister want to do today." Casey told them but we're eating oatmeal but drinking coffee which Chomper had made her.

* * *

Later that day they were all at the beach but having fun plus Kevin was swimming making Casey impressed as Stuart was the same with swimming seeing Kevin rejoin them but all fluffy making her giggle as Chomper was building sand art impressing them making Casey smile.

"Awesome Chomp, it's beauitful." she said.

Bob, Kevin and Stuart were curious about Casey but could ask Chomper later if he was comfortable with it.

.


	3. A Late Night

**A/N**

 **Here's more and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing**

 **Chomper is bonding with the minions but Scarlet has no idea that Bob, Kevin and Stuart took a vacation.**

 **Plus Chomper's sister Pricat shows up and joins the family but she can help Casey too.**

* * *

Later that day the gang were back at Casey's aunt's house plus it was a hot day so they were in the backyard just hanging out plus the radio was on and listening to current pop music but having fun plus both Casey and Chomper were wearing sunglasses plus Chomper had explained about Caseybto Bob, Kevin and Stuart but kept something about himself to himself which only Casey knew, that he and his sister Pricat were royal purple minions because their mother was queen of the Minion Kingdom.

He smirked seeing his minion friends being goofballs dancing to the music as Casey was drinking cherry Coke Zero her favourite soda plus her parents had bought a lot of it to take home and wondered if Bob, Kevin and Stuart knew that him, Casey and her family were here on vacation seeing them nod but hoped Scarlet Overkill weren't looking for them but we're riding on a trike or Bob was.

"Woah you guys work for her?" Chomper asked curious but hoped she wasn't looking for them seeing Kevin place a hand on his purple furred shoulder.

"Relax Chompy, she doesn't know we went on vacation so she won't come looking." he heard Stuart say hearing Casey giggle.

* * *

"Have you told them that you're a purple minion prince Chomper?" Casey asked later that night as they were watching movies.

"Nope as they wouldn't understand unlike you and Leon but I did talk to Pricat and she wants to join our family if that's okay?" Chomper said.

"Sure she can!

We're having a better time this year, but things are gonna be good but I heard on the news about this villain named Scarlet Overkill bit she seems mean." Casey told him remembering earlier but he knew their new friends wouldn't put them in danger so was trusting them but cuddling Casey gently since she needed her sleep.

The next morning a female purple minion in a denim Jean jacket with a shirt and shorts appeared in a flash of light but her long purple bangs hung around her face but her crown had became unseen so she could hide she was a princess but wore a charm around her purple furred neck but happy seeing her brother asleep with Casey.

"Aww Chomp is so cute asleep but I should leave him be in case he gets cranky." Pricat said exploring but saw three other minions there making her anxious since she was shy but knew Casey from when she visited the Minion Kingdom with Chomper.

Chomper was relieved seeing his sister here but liked she dressed like she came from here knowing Casey would be happy seeing her but making breakfast but Kevin was curious about Pricat because she and Chomper didn't look the same but Pricat was explaining avoiding their eye contact because of being shy making them understand plus Chomper had went to explain to Casey's parents.


End file.
